Half of everything
by frosty sleeper
Summary: Piper McLean is just under everyone's radar. She's one of them: The Demi's. She hated being half-half Cherokee. Half terrifying. If you weren't taken away,you were hiding. Her life was just one big story book:Mother left,father's a movie star,undercover,a nobody. In this world,Piper must learn to make her weaknesses into strengths as she ventures along with a couple new friends.
1. Chapter 1

I walk amongst everyone. My high school peers never noticed I am one of them. The ones they don't like. It's fine,really - they don't call me troubled for nothing.

Everywhere I go I have to watch out for what I do,and who follows me. People have a tendency to kill off what scares them. If not,they experiment on what's mysterious.

My people are hidden everywhere. We keep our selves under the radar even to our own people. We call our selves Demi's. No one likes being half of something they can't control.

I slipped into the river of students,flowing into the auditorium. "What a freak. She doesn't even like,look like Pocahontas." Someone whispered obnoxiously. I believe I am Piper McLean, and not Pocahontas. I wore a simple white T-shirt, black shorts,and sneakers. Hopefully not too noticeable. My hair was,as usual in a braid. It was well crafted by the one,and only Piper. It was choppy,but not short.

I sat in the front row,right on the edge, barely sitting on my tailbone. Not because I was excited about being here, but because I could easily exit humiliation. Everything roll played to what it looks like in lunch. Everyone cliqued together, finding themselves reserved spots. It was noticeable I had no one.

WELCOME TO THIS NEW HIGHSCHOOL YEAR…",I zoned out of the welcoming speech after that. I fiddled with my jackets zipper,letting its echo bounce everywhere. In school,my social life composed of me,myself,and I. Technically,there's three.

A sharp pain came from the small of my back. I winced,straightening my posture as I rubbed my spine. I almost fell off my seat on the bleachers. Laughter cackled from behind me. I turned,and scowled at the idiots,but kept myself intact.

The rest of the assembly went by,with the speeches forever going on. Seriously, these speeches are meaningless for upperclassmen. The only students who need information is the Freshmen. I was the first one out of the gymnasium, hurdling my way through the halls,almost passing my locker.

I fumbled with my lock as everyone else was venturing through the school half awake,minds adrift. I grabbed my books,fishing out my new schedule:

1st period: English room 205, Mrs. Speare

2nd period: World history room 811, Mr. Tales

3rd period: Math room 309, Mr. Apollo

4th period: Science room 910, Mrs. Vinci

5th period: Physical education gym, Mrs. Right

6th period: Drama class theatre, Mr. Arch

Great. They put me in drama when I asked for art,or woodshop. I even went low,and asked if I could be in gardening(not that I hate it,I just suck at gardening without cheating). Anything EXCEPT drama. Administration must've thought it was funny to put the movie-stars-daughter-undercover, in drama. Shifty buttholes.

I placed the schedule back in my pocket,and trotted down the hallways. I emerged through the bland and beige room. A girl sat in the back with a colossal book. That thing was HUGE. Her eyes kept darting back,and forth quickly,turning the pages every second. Dang.

How can she read so quickly?

Maybe she was just flipping through it. But she had this kind of look just like when my dad's into a book,and his face seemed so focused,changing constantly as if he was on an emotional rollercoaster. That's what she looks like,but in fast motion.

She paused,not looking directly at me," I don't bite,you can sit if you want."She kept on flipping through the book.

I blushed,embarrassed a little for standing there. I decided to sit next to the blonde,placing my books on the floor. She kept reading. Wow. Her eyes were intimidating,and she wasn't even looking directly at me. It was weird though,I hadn't ever seen that color of grey eyes before.

I shouldn't speak about weird. My life isn't necessarily normal.I stared at the clock,pestering it to go faster. Why can't the small hand go faster?

The bell rang,and immediately out popped an out of breath brunette girl with a mountain worth of papers in her hands. I would've mistaken her for a student if she hadn't wrote on the white board in big letters:

**I AM NOT A STUDENT, TREAT ME RIGHT OR TAKE A HIKE .**

**~YOUR NEW TEACHER,Mrs. Speare**

Fair game. More people stumbled in. Freshmans beginning year, is an antonym to upperclassmans beginning of the school year. Last year everyone was so nervous,and dressed properly. Now everyone,but a few stumbled in,probably intoxicated,or half awake. As for their fashion sense,it's a good start. Eventually everyone will get back on track.

The bell rang again,and It sounds like a beeping alarm clock,barely audible over the ruckus. The blonde shut the book with a loud thud,carefully putting it in a hikers backpack as if it was fragile.

It probably was fragile. The pages were yellow with tears everywhere. She sat up straight as if noticing the world was still going. A boy sat in front of me,laughing with another next to him. He turned his face,and on cue,I hissed. He noticed,exchanging a smug look. His friend did the same to the girl next to me,but the blonde with the intense eyes hardened her glare like a hawk.

"Pocahontas! We meet again,no?" He asked. I gritted my teeth. Lightning boy;bolt. I hate his guts. No one will ever hear me say his real name. Ever. He disgusts me. Him,and his friends.

"What do you want,boy", I spat. What a bumbling idjit. The nerve of him to speak to me.

"Hello my owl." Bolts friend horribly flirted. He has blond hair,with a large scar crossing over his eye,and cheek on one side of his face intersecting beauty. Other than that,he appeared to have come out of a magazine that worships my fathers ground. He seemed like a power eatingkind of guy. Not really my type. He's a senior I assume.

Gosh,if she's not going to push him, I'd be honored to hit him. With a chair. Off a cliff. Into a volcano. No one will even know!

She rolled her eyes pointing at him, and Bolt,"You both are in this class?"

"Yup." They said in unision popping out the 'p'.

Bolt is Thalia Graces brother. Thalia was actually my friend last year. Probably because she's the opposite of her devil of a brother Bolt. Ironic since she has a track record with the cops,and he has a clean slate. He's taller than me,and has blonde hair,but not the beach blonde his fellow Tweedledee has next to him. His lip has a scar on the side,and he has these eyes. When you look at them,you think of the sky at its best,mixing only the colors of the wind. It's an electric blue like his sister.

"Why Annabeth, aren't you happy?"

She clenched her jaw,but said nothing more. Bolt poked her.

"Dude,I think the nerd likes you."Bolt said with a smirk. She didn't say anything. She just sat there,irritated. Highly unlikely this girl would possibly like him.

He waved his hand in front of her."Luke,she's not even flinching." I want to slap him. I wonder if he'd flinch.

"Jason knock it off,she's got her eye on that Jackson boy."Luke seemed envious. Her cheeks tinted with red. Jason knocked it off, and for the rest of class, I kept silent.

I leisurely walked through the halls this time. Teachers lets us slack off in the first weeks of school.

"Hey you!",I turned my head,and for once someone was calling out for me. I stopped in the middle of my tracks. Annabeth came up to me. Awkwardly I greeted her.

"Hi."

"Hi,"she responded,"my name's Annabeth Chase. How about you?" We started walking," Piper Lean,but you can just call me Piper."I said,lying about my name of course. Annabeth slouched a bit,carrying all that weight on her back. I asked,"What class do you have next?" Immediately she said," Room 811,you?"

I smiled,"same." We walked together in class,asking questions about each other. She wanted me to have lunch with her,and a couple was hiding something,but I didn't mind.

I was hiding everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything you have seen that is deemed familiar.<strong>

** Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

We laughed,and talked more. She's a lot nicer than I expected.

"So,how exactly do you know Air head back there." She slid in a desk,and I did as well."you mean Grace?",I nodded.

The class was actually really colorful with flags,and souvenirs hanging around the walls with maps,and strange symbols. The class was decorated with foreign greetings like,"kia ora!",and ,"Ni hao",along with," WAZZ UP?!". Interesting is a good summary.

She made a face,"He's cool when he's not near his buds. Me,and his sister Thalia are friends." Her lips curved upwards. I smiled as well,eager,"You know Thalia!? Gods,she's amazing!"

"Yup,she joined a professional archery team last year. They call themselves the Hunter's. " Annabeth puffed up her chest with pride. People came in,chatting more,and more. The class became loud.

" 's- that's amazing!She showed me this trick last year-",I stopped myself,remembering what I mustn't do. Thalia promised. And I did too.

"What was the trick?"Annabeth asked. It was a trick that got me out of that ally. It was a freaky trick she told me to keep a secret if I wanted her to stay alive. I want her to stay alive.

"Yeah Cheerio, what was the trick? Disappearing?" I clenched my jaw. Drew. Freaking. Tanaka. I want to stab her every single time she flips her hair,or puts me down. Which is constantly, and preferably with a dish served cold.

She had a complexion where you can't stop staring. She wore make-up that popped out her features. She was skinny,but not athletic. Her wore drobe was compromised of animal skin,money,and designer clothing. Along with the usual sparkles.

Annabeth balled up her fist giving me a look that said ' when you're ready'. Drew's so called,"friends", snickered in the background." What do you want", Annabeth spat,glaring at them all. Drew didn't back down. She only laughed at me. Snarky little snake. She has this effect on me like I can't stand up to her. She is pretty,and popular,and doesn't have to care about anything. I wish I had an easy life like hers.

But what's the fun in gaining,without working for it?

Drew tossed her leather bag to one of her minions."Aw,you found a friend ." She placed her hand over her heart dramatically with a look of gratitude." Thank you Annie dear for the charity case. Really, it's too much." She pretended to wipe a tear away," For a second there, I thought Jason would take pity on you."

I scowled. I don't take pity,I give it out.

"Leave Drew."Annabeth demanded,"Now." Her face was beet red of anger. Drew fake gasped," I beg your pardon? I hadn't realized your face wasn't buried in a book. Did you read about my latest relationship?" She smirked.

Annabeth stiffened,"relationship?"Drew nodded,"mhmm." Her friends snickered . My heart ached for Annabeth. "I'll spell it out for you,"her friends followed along," His name is P-E-"I couldn't take it. I reached over to cover Annabeths ears,before yelling,

"ALL OF YOU ,BE QUIET, AND SIT IN YOUR SEAT. NOW." Immediately they stopped what they were doing,and did what was told. I uncovered her ears as the bell rang.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS-err... are you guys awake?" The teacher walked in. Crap.

Needless to say,it took half an hour for everyone to start corresponding to the teachers questions. Annabeth kept giving me questioning looks as she answered all the questions to questions. I took advantage of the moment when he asked questions to the entire class.

"Is everyone dead today,or what?" He shook his hands in front of their faces.

"Probably. You think their paralyzed?" I asked.

He laughed,and said," What ever it is,keep on doing what you're doing." He nudged Drew,and then wiped his elbow realizing the fur coats real. I held back a laugh.

The classes before lunch were boring. I mainly day dreamed until then. I bought a water bottle,and an apple which by the way,tastes good. I am a vegetarian because I chose to be. That,and a bad memory to go along with it.

Annabeth showed me her(really) large group of friends. They all greeted me with a welcoming of rules like 1)put a hand on your wallet. 2)sugar is not a good idea for alot of them. 3) do not pick up any thing off the floor. 4)Do not give money to anyone. Etcetera.

"The name's Clarisse." A beefy girl with raggedy brown hair introduced first .She had a chubby kind of cheeks with her eyes shaped like she's always squinting. She's actually pretty,but not delicate.. She didn't smile at me. It kinda made me worried she'd beat the living daylight out of me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes,"Don't mind her. She has anger issues…with everyone." Clarisse glared," I still have you on my hit list Chase." Annabeth assured me to not give her anyweapons,and not to get on her nerves,and I'd be fine.

A boy greeted me with an elfish grin,"And who do we have here?" He shook my hand."Piper Lean,and you?" He stood up,with his curly brown hair bobbing up,and down with his movement. He was sorta scrawny,but nonetheless an interesting character.

"…here we go again with this guy…" someone snickered. He still beamed at me,but slapped the back of a guy next to him.

"Ow! What the heck dude?!"The guy was ignored as the elfish person introduced,"I am THE ONE,THE ONLY-"

"Idiot who won't sit down…"some one whispered.

"LEO VALDEZ, CAPTAIN-"

"Repair boy", Clarisse corrected.

" of this here group of friends,"he puffed up his chest,"but everyone calls me the boss." He wriggled his eye brows,as I laughed.

The boy who rubbed the back of his head cocked his head,"in what world!?"

Annabeth chuckled,"Leo is the main reason we can't hand out candy." She whispered," He's really ADHD. Even for me." I stared at her,"You're ADHD?" She nodded. Leo took a seat,fiddling with a couple straws.

"That's Frank Zhang."The guy who was rubbing the back of his head waved. He was beefy,and gigantic. His hair was black,and cropped like he was in the army. Holy cow,his face did not match his body. He had a baby face with Asian eyes like Drews. But I could tell he was kind."He is almost as good as Thalia with the bow." I was impressed.

She showed me who to keep my wallet in safe keeping from like Travis,and Connor Stoll. Don't pick up anything near Hazel Levesque, and Katie Gardner. Sugar is a DEFINITE no-no to Dakota especially. Beckendorf,and Nyssa can't play with tools,as well as Leo. Annabeth went on about what I can,and can't do. By the time she was finished it was time to leave. Why so many restrictions? Oh well,it's worth it. They're really cool.

The day passed by,and it was already the evening. I stayed with my dads friend Hedge. This is the best way I could describe him:L.M.S.

Little man syndrome.

He has this personality where he believes he is the ,"bigger",person,in a five foot zero height. He knows about my Demi situation,so I didn't mind.

"ARE YOU STILL ALIVE PIPES?"He yelled from downstairs.

"YAH COACH!" I replied from the guest room. He prefers coach rather than uncle. It suits him.

"JUST CHECKING!HIYA!" A glass broke.

My room wasn't mighty huge,but it was comfy. I let my hair run wild,and did my nightly ritual.

Today was interesting. I learned that a helicopter can be made with out metal. Leo made it fly by straws,but Clarisse shot it down with a fork which was sad,but impressive. My goodness,that Solace boy knows how to sing! I enjoyed it,but Annabeth was really nervous. She kept glancing at the ceiling as if to say it was agonizing to hear him. I've gotta ask her about that.

Hedge knocks on my door. I opened it to see he's got his bat with him. "Lights out cupcake! We don't need a repeat of last time." He left,and did a Chuck Norris round-house kick to a poor vase.

I reluctantly turned my lights off,and flopped on to my bed. I was about to close my eyes,but my phone beeped.

Dad? It has to be him. I whispered,"phone,run to my hand."It hadn't necessarily walked,but rather crawled,wading back,and forth. If I'm going to be a Demi, I need to learn to get over it. It bugged me how much control I have over someone- something. I control people easily. As for objects;anything with a metaphoric,"brain",or,"ear".

I reached for it,letting the light blind me for a moment.

It wasn't dad.

_Bring your gift McLean. You've got a meeting tomorrow on top of the school building after school. From one Demi to the next. Don't show up,and your secret's out._

I don't think I'm going to school tommorow. It could be a trap. It's rare to find Demi's like me. We're random citizens,genetics doesn't work for us. It's like a gamble. Either you are or you aren't. Life depends on avoiding it at all cost.

There's been a rumor about Demi's putting themselves out there, saving lives. The news didn't say Demi,but it's an obvious assumption. They wear masks,and costumes like super heroes do. Maybe this is it.

But what if its not? It means I die. But if I don't go, I'll still die. Who ever this is,will tell. It's a better option to go. I can kill them if I want,even if they're a demi like me. I can take them on. I'm Piper McLean.

Which secret are they risking? Because I'm going to show up,and it better be worth a life.


End file.
